degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Dallas
Mike Dallas (who goes by his surname'' Dallas) is a new senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi in Season 12. Hockey team captain, Dallas expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in: puck bunnies, keggers, and alpha male status. Dallas is a fun-loving guy who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of his actions. Dallas plays big brother to everyone on his team, teasing, laughing at, and mocking the boys in the locker room, but over-protective in public, lashing out at anyone who crosses him or his team. He is friends with Owen Milligan, Drew Torres, Adam Torres and Luke Baker and Fiona Coyne although there could possibly be some tension between him and the latter after the brawl that took place at her apartment. He takes the role as an older brother figure for Cam . He will later teach Alli Bhandari how to drive, possibly pointing to a future friendship and/or relationship. He has a rivalry with Katie Matlin and Jake Martin for them accusing him for damaging their garden, and also with Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy for the article she wrote about him and getting in a fight with Eli. He is portrayed by Demetrius Joyette. Character History Season 12 In 'Come As You Are (1), he is living with Drew and Adam Torres. Drew welcomes Dallas to Degrassi on the first day back from Winter Break. He is seen standing and taking a bow when Mr. Simpson introduces the Ice Hockey Team at the assembly, and afterwards, he walks by Maya and makes a comment about her being flat chested. Later at the Torres home, him and Adam come downstairs and interrupt Drew and Bianca's date. They reveal that they are throwing a party to welcome Dallas and the Ice Hounds to Degrassi. After Adam walks away, and Drew states that his mother would disapprove, Dallas says "who knew your sister was cooler than you." and Drew defends Adam saying that Adam is a boy and if he were to make fun of him again he would make Dallas' life hell. Dallas gives Drew a condom for "if he plans on swiping his V-card tonight." Later at the party, he is seen chugging from the "Trophy of Power" with the hockey team, and when Katie shows up he distracts Bianca for Drew. Later when Katie is waiting in Drew's room, Dallas encourages him to chug from the trophy to get him ready while Owen videotapes. Later when Drew falls downstairs, Dallas and Owen help him up. In '''Come As You Are (2), Drew wakes up and sees Mike studying he explains that he passed out and him and Adam had to clean up. When Drew finds "Nice bum" written on his lower back, Dallas explains that that was written in between the time Drew fell down the stairs, and when he apparently streaked around the yard. Later when Dallas is trying to flirt with a girl, Drew pulls him away to ask about the previous night. Dallas explains that Drew and Katie had sex, and that is why Katie is being so friendly around him. Later him and Adam are helping Drew practice breaking up with Katie. He states that he's done this many times before. In Gives You Hell (1), he is in the cafeteria with his teammates when Tristan comes over, and asks Campbell if he is a friend of his. When Cam tells him he's at the wrong table, he laughs with the rest of the team. Later, he hands Katie a camcorder with hockey videos on it to use for the Ice Hounds Pep Rally Sizzle-Reel, and tells her that many of the younger players are living far away from home, and that the hockey team is the only family they have. He tells her that it's good to know that the school president cares enough to throw a pep rally. Later, at the pep rally he lifts his arms and cheers when he is featured in the sizzle-reel. In Got Your Money (1), Dallas meets his locker partner Fiona, and tries to flirt with her. Fiona tells him she's a lesbian, and Imogen is her girlfriend, but Dallas is not convinced, and wants them to kiss. Later, Fiona approaches Dallas, wanting the Ice Hounds involved with the dance. Dallas doesn't like student council after what happened at the pep rally, and wants to keep an eye on things. He agrees to help, but wants a dance from Fiona. In Got Your Money (2), he and his teammates have helped Fiona set up for the dance, and tells her she owes him two dances. He also gives Fiona advice on Imogen, and claps when they kiss. Finally convinced, Dallas tells Fiona not to worry about a dance with him. In Say It Ain't So (1), he is first seen in the cafeteria telling Campbell to sit with the team. When Cam makes up a girlfriend, he laughs with the team. Later in the day, he walks in on Cam practicing in the gym and asks why he doesn't want to hang with the team and tells him he's going to the mall with them afterschool. At the mall, he messes around with the team and encourages Cam to try to hook up with Bianca. He watches Bianca splash water in Cam's face and laughs. In Say It Ain't So (2), he calls Cam over to sit by him and others on the bus to their game and watches him ignore them. After they win their game, he celebrates with the team at Little Miss Steaks and congratulates Cam for his great playing. In Closer to Free (1), he is briefly seen getting ready for bed and helps Drew with an online job application by telling him to add some experience on it. He also tells Drew that since he is tired of being treated like a baby, that he should stop acting like one. In Rusty Cage (1), he enters the locker room and hands Campbell a gift that's from Maya. He asks Cam who his puck bunny is, to which Cam replies that it's just a gift from his mother. As Dallas watches on the sidelines with his team, he criticizes Cam for his poor performance on the ice. Later, in the locker room before practice starts, he asks Cam why he's late to practice. When Cam vomits, due to drinking milk before entering the room, to fake sick, he tells him to get some rest and that he'll let the coach know that he won't be coming to practice. After Campbell ditches practice, Dallas shows up with Luke and shows him a video of him singing karaoke with Maya. With Campbell being caught, Dallas and Luke lead Cam to the ice rink and give him drills as punishment for skipping practice. After some intense drills, Dallas tells Campbell that he can stop and leaves with the rest of the team just as Campbell passes out on the rink from exhaustion. Later, Dallas sees a frustrated Cam in the locker room telling him that he has no one else but the team, before throwing a Gatorade to him and leaving. In Rusty Cage (2), Dallas is first seen in the hallway yelling at Luke because he is clowning around on the second floor balcony in the main hallway. After Campbell sees Dallas, he leaves the Media Immersions room and goes up to Dallas and suggests to him a way to help the team, but only if he's willing to listen. Dallas actually does seem interested in what Cam has to say and nods his head in approval. At the hockey game, Dallas is seen patting Cam on the shoulder before he joins the rest of the Ice Hounds on the hockey rink. Towards the end of the game, Dallas returns to the ice after talking strategy to the coach about what he wants Cam to do. When Cam scores the victory goal, Dallas cheers the with the rest of the team. In the locker room after the game, Dallas asks Campbell about his future plans in hockey and how everybody is going to want a piece of Cam Saunders due to him being the star player. Dallas opens the door and he and Cam are bombarbed by reporters who ask Cam questions about the game winning goal. Due to Cam being nervous in front of the cameras and reporters, Dallas takes it upon himself to answer the questions for him. The day after the game, Maya tries to contact Cam, but gets no response. She sees Dallas and asks him if he has seen Cam. Dallas responds that he hasn't seen Cam since last night and that he probably went home with some puck bunny. After Cam jumps off the same balcony that Luke was playing on earlier, Dallas is seen picking him up at the hospital and complains to Maya, who shortly arrives to check on Cam, how they've lost their star player due to his broken arm. He then leaves Cam so that he can talk to Maya. In Never Ever (1), he is approached by Katie, or as he calls her, "the girl with the dragon tattoo," to be physics partners for an assignment. After school, Katie finds Dallas playing mini golf and tells him that they should be focusing on their assignment. However, both Dallas and Katie both start to realize that they have similarities and both of them begin to flirt. Dallas then suggests that he and Katie should play golf sometime, but she replies that she would rather focus on the assignment instead and walks away. After Katie decides to not take Jake up on an offer to buy some garden materials after school, she decides to take up Dallas's offer to play golf. Dallas tells Katie some tips and tries to get close to her and get her into the right position, but Katie quickly tells him that she knows what she's doing and he backs away. Impressed with Katie's shot, she and Dallas begin to flirt again and say how they should start Degrassi's first ever golf team. When Jake walks in on Dallas and Katie playing golf, he is disappointed that she decided to hang out with Dallas instead of him and walks away. Dallas asks Katie if she's sure if Jake isn't her boyfriend, to which she replies that he's not and the two resume playing golf. In Never Ever (2), he is first seen pushing his offer of the two extra passes to the Ice Hounds game to Katie. She tells him she'll think about it still and when game time comes, he is happy to see her in the stands. He plays, excited that she is there but his mood alters when he sees her and Jake kissing on the big screen. In class the next day, he watches Jake and Katie walk in, happy together. She walks up to him and apologizes that she and Jake are now together. He tells her that everything's fine and compliments his playing the night before but he reveals that they had lost. He gives her their completed assignment and she turns it in telling him that she'd still like to start a golf team with him, and he agrees, upset. Sometime during the day, he rallies his team to raid and destroy the garden. When Katie confronts him about it, he tells her that she has no proof and that when she disrespects him, she'll get disrespected back. Before leaving the school for a game, she tells him that he won't get away with his actions. In Sabotage (1), Dallas and some members of the hockey team enter the hidden room where Clare is having a conversation with one of Asher's interns. He asks Clare if should could leave, but she replies that she was there first, to which he just shrugs off. Luke pulls out some beer for the members of the hockey team to drink and offers Clare one, but Dallas tells him to let her be. After Clare leaves the hidden room, Dallas continues to enjoy beer with his teammates. Later in the hallway, Dallas asks Clare if she's okay after she throws away her presentation in the trashcan. After Clare tells him that she's not okay, Dallas suggests that she needs a beer, to which Clare decides to take him up on his offer. In the hidden room, a drunk Clare rants to Dallas about her situation with her internship and Asher, to which he replies is heavy stuff. When Clare kicks off her shoes and says that, "Talking is overrated," Dallas mistakes it as her wanting him to make a move on her and goes in to kiss her. Dallas manages to do so, but Clare quickly rejects the kiss and slaps him in the face and exits the room upset. When Clare publishes an article in the school paper, she goes to Principal Simpson's office and Dallas is seen in the background ready to defend his team against her accusations. When Principal Simpson starts to Clare's validity of her article, she tells him that Dallas and his teammates has brought alcohol on the school grounds, to which he responds that Clare was enjoying them yesterday. Dallas then admits that he and his teammates did infact bring beer on campus. Later in the hallway, Dallas and his teammates go up to Clare, Eli, Katie, and Jake and yells at them for getting the Ice Hounds three weeks of detention. Dallas then alludes to his and Clare's "kiss" in the hidden room in front of Eli before walking away from the group in anger. In Sabotage (2), Dallas is first seen at the mall stopping by Drew's job to check up on him; he also greets Fiona just as she's leaving after telling Drew about Clare's surprise party. Dallas and Drew then begin to talk and Drew tells him about Clare's surprise party at Fiona's loft. Dallas jokes to Drew that he and Clare are BFFs and plans to make an appearance at her party. At Clare's party, Dallas and his teammates crash and he hands her a gift wrapped beer before heading off to the buffet table. When Clare and Eli are having a conversation about her hiding things, Dallas interrupts and alludes to their "kiss" in the hidden room and her traumatic experience with Asher. Before Eli and Clare can leave her party, Dallas confronts both of them; still angry about Clare's article and the punishment of his team, Dallas provokes them both. Jake tries to get to Dallas, but Luke stops him from doing so by pushing him back. As Dallas is provoking Eli, he gets punched in the face, which causes a chain reaction and huge fight breaks out between him and Eli, Luke and Jake, and the rest of the party guests and hockey team. When the fight is over, Fiona yells at Dallas to leave before she calls the cops. Dallas honors her request, but has a battle scar from his fight with Eli. As he leaves the party, he says that he'll see everyone at school and that Eli is going down. In Scream (1), he first comes into the art room, with a broken nose complete with bandage, and talks to Becky and Luke about taking down Eli's play for revenge. After looking at the signs, Dallas warns Becky that her signs are too homophobic and won't work at a school like Degrassi. When Becky leaves, Luke tries to go after her but Dallas tells him to let her go and then asks him to stay so that he can discuss something else he needs his help with. Later at his locker, Dallas tries to greet Fiona and Imogen, but they quickly shun him and confirm that they are no longer friends due to the fact that he started a fight at her loft during Clare's party. Fiona then tells Dallas that he could learn a thing or two from Tristan. Later on at a meeting, Dallas is there with his hockey team and some parents, including Mr. Baker, as Eli talks about his play. During the meeting, Dallas points that since many teens are taking their lives, it's problematic that a play glorifies suicide. In the theatre, Dallas watches the final scene with the parents. He again points out how the lovers finding love in death glorifies suicide and suggests that they cancel the play, but it prompts Eli to instead change the ending. Later on, Dallas is seen making faces at Eli when they are both informed that the play will go on with the changes. He then tells Eli that, "This ain't over." In Scream (2), he is seen in the hallway with Luke and Owen near lockers clowning around. Tori, Maya, and Zig approach the group asking where Tristan is due to Luke having his phone and Dallas joking about it. Dallas then stands back, looking frightened, as Owen pushes Luke against the locker. Trivia *Dallas was from Lakehurst as a freshman in season 6 and 7 but transferred to another school besides Degrassi after the fire. *He is the captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team. *His Ice Hound number is 9. *He is living with the Torres family. *He has dated and broken up with many ''girls. *He lost his virginity before his first appearance on the show. *Dallas will have conflicts with many people by the end of Season 12, such as; Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Tristan Milligan, and Jake Martin. *Dallas and the rest of the hockey players have been acussed of destroying the garden, the Degrassi Green Space, by Katie Matlin and Jake Martin and has received 3 weeks of detention thus missing 3 hockey games. *Clare wrote an article stating that Mike Dallas and the rest of the team trashed the garden with zero to no proof. *Dallas will teach Alli Bhandari how to drive in the second half of Season 12. Quotes *(To Drew and Adam): "I like it!" ''(first line) *(To Fiona): "That's how I roll. I give one hundred and fifty percent." *(To Drew): "Where are you going to do this?" *(To Cam): "You should be with a different girl every weekend." *Cam: "You guys just kinda make fun of me." Dallas: "'Cause we like you." *Adam: "I have a terrible feeling that the school is shutting down." Drew: "The school is not shutting down, Adam." Dallas: "I hope not, I just got here." *(To Katie) "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo, to what do I owe this pleasure?" *Dallas: "You come into my house, and disrespect me in front of my team, you are going to get disrespected back!" Katie: "You and your stupid team are the worst thing to ever happen to this school!" *Drew: "How'd you know I was a virgin?" Dallas: "I didn't...but I do now." *Dallas: "Hi, do you know if the cafe is serving pancakes today?" Maya: "Oh, I wish, but it's usually cereal, fruit. Bagels if you're lucky." Dallas: "Too bad. I was really craving a nice, flat pancake." * (To Drew about Adam): "Who knew your sister was cooler than you?" *(To Cam): "What are you, gay?" *Dallas: "I'm Dallas, and you are?" Fiona: "The wrong tree to be barking up." Dallas: "That's a terrible name. You should change it." Fiona: "It's Fiona Coyne. Look, I'm flattered, but not interested." Dallas: "Well, I love me a challenge." Fiona: "And I love me girls." *(To Cam): "Sometimes a rookie needs to be taught a lesson." *"STOP!" *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby." Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." *(To Katie): "You sure he's not your boyfriend?" *(To Eli): "I guess there's alot your girlfriend doesn't tell you.". *(To Katie): "Why don't you just shut your damn mouth?" *"See everyone at school. Ahhhh...You're going down Eli." *(To Becky) "These are mad homophobic." *(To Eli): "This ain't over!" Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Seniors Category:Ice Hounds